disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Some Noise (Hannah Montana song)
"Make Some Noise" is a pop song by American actress and recording artist, Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she played on the Disney Channel television series, Hannah Montana. It was released to Radio Disney in April 2007 as promotion for the soundtrack album Hannah Montana 2. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana 2. The song was featured in the season 2 episodes Me and Rico Down by the Schoolyard, Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting. Chart performance The song debuted at number seventy-three on Hot Digital Songs which led to it making into the Billboard Hot 100, for the week ending July 14, 2007. The song debuted and peaked at number ninety-two in the Hot 100. On the same week, the song debuted and peaked at number seventy-eight on the now defunct Pop 100. Live performances Cyrus, dressed as Montana, premiered "Make Some Noise", along with eight other songs, at the concert taping for the second season of Hannah Montana. The live video has been used as a music video on the Disney Channel and was released onto iTunes in 2007. Charts Lyrics It's easy to feel like You're all alone To feel like nobody knows The great that you are The good that's inside you Is trying so hard to break through Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly You won't know if you never try I will be there with you all of the way You'll be fine Don't let anyone Tell you that you're not strong enough Don't give up There's nothing wrong with just being yourself That's more than enough So come on and raise your voice speak your mind and make some noise And sing Hey, hey Make some noise Hey, hey, yeah You want to be known You want to be heard And know you are beautiful You have so much to give Some change you wanna live So shout it out and let it show You have a diamond inside of your heart A light that shines bright as the stars Don't be afraid to be all that you are You'll be fine Don't let anyone Tell you that you're not strong enough Don't give up There's nothing wrong with just being yourself That's more than enough So come on and raise your voice speak your mind and make some noise And sing Hey, hey Make some noise Hey, hey, yeah You can't just sit back and watch the world change What matters is what you've got to say There's no one else who can stand in your place So come on it's never too late Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly You won't know if you never try Don't let anyone Tell you that you're not strong enough Don't give up There's nothing wrong with just being yourself That's more than enough So come on and raise your voice speak your mind and make some noise And sing Hey, hey Make some noise Hey, hey, yeah Hey, hey (Make some noise) speak your mind and make some noise And sing hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Hey, yeah Make some noise Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs